This invention relates generally to artificial landscaping material and, particularly, to a mat for simulating natural terrain in an indoors display which mat can be rolled up for storage and unrolled when ready for use.
Mats which simulate natural terrain are used for many types of indoor displays by both professionals and hobbyists. Popular usages include seasonal decorative displays, game surfaces, battlefield reenactments and model railroading.
Mats for simulating natural terrain according to the prior art have heretofore employed a paper backing to which some type of flocking or other synthetic material is applied by an appropriate adhesive. These mats of the prior art have a tendency to “shed” the turf simulating material especially when they are rolled for storage and then reused. Because of the paper backing these prior art mats have a tendency to tear upon repeated usage. Also, the mats of the prior art cannot easily be formed into different shapes to simulate changing terrain and features such as roads, walks and lakes are not easily or realistically illustrated on the mat. Although some prior mats have utilized flocking which can theoretically be scraped off of the paper backing, the paper backing limits the opportunities for manipulation.
The paper mats of the prior art are also subject to wrinkling upon repeated use and are not recommended for use on carpets or tablecloths because the color will bleed through if the mat becomes wet.